Call of Mobius
by Armquest 23
Summary: A crossover of Call of Duty and Sonic. Well isn't that strange?


The sounds of helicopters and chatter fill what used to be silence. I walk to the edge of the floor, grabbing the handle of the heli as it lands. "Get going, you're arrival is priority 1," a voice behind me shouts. I trudge towards an overwhelming building with a sign saying, "Mobius Military Base: Charlie-Bravo". The only windows there give me chills; blacked out and bulletproof. I was wishing now that I left my Kevlar vest at the compound. It was going to make me collapse in bearing down weight. The thought still haunted me; hair shaved down, worked to my best shape, and my only identity is my reputation and rank. I walked inside the main briefing room. The giant doors flew open to the sight of King Sonic and his men. He was wearing a golden crown and a graceful red cape. It was the most magnificent sight a soldier can see. "My king…" I said as I bowed in loyalty. "No need for formality here, Major Preston," the king said in a comforting voice. The people there were not so welcoming. They shoot me awkward glares that give signs of insecurity of the strange figure that walked in and greeted their king. They, other than the regular soldiers are more casual. No camo, no uniform, only casual clothes. Personally, I think it's an illusion of innocence. The King soon says, "Please, sit anywhere." I comply and sit in a steel chair. "How are you doing today, Major?" Sonic says. "To be honest, I'm actually quite nervous," I said back. "Don't mind my bodyguards, they won't bite. Right, Jennie-Su?" he said trying to calm me. The dark red Echidna says, "As long as you don't bite, we'll get along just fine." "Oh, come on. He's the best we have. Enough with the paranoia," Sonic said impatiently, "Major; you are here because we need your help to execute our most anticipated mission. We need you to help us in a deep cover mission." "What kind of deep cover mission?" I said. "The rebellion, they've gotten way too large and become an extreme threat to us. We've put you next to their leader, Julie-Su. Don't ask how we did it, but be happy we put you next to such a powerful person. She has no weakness, no regret, and no mercy… You're her new best friend," the lord said with hope. "Sounds tough… when do I start?" I asked. "You start effective immediately. We'll take you with a group of other agents to their base. Try as hard as you can to impress her. You need to gain her trust if you want the plan to work out. We are looking for a chaos drive-powered core that they have. It has enough power to start up the Eclipse cannon at the Ark again. We can't let that happen. They've already set up base in Ark and starting a ransom. They have Miles and Mina hostage there and will not hesitate to kill them if we don't pay up," the Hedgehog explained, "We have a suit, weapons and ammo cache set up in the back room." "May I?" I said. "Go ahead, we'll take care of your old clothes," Sonic said. I got up and walked toward the room a red Echidna and a Crocodile opened the doors for me. There was black suit with a sinister-looking blue visor. Next to it was a pulse rifle and an odd-looking 11mm pistol. Thank the gods that the suit was fitted for a fox like me. The suit was slightly heavy on me, but easy to move around in. I loaded the suit with all of the ammo I could find, and exited the room.

Warning: Contains Strong Language. Content might not be suitable for younger users.

The doors slowly open at the sight of more soldiers with black uniforms. The helicopter looks different than the others. It looks more like a public helicopter that has been armored and loaded with weapons. (Very professional… Sometimes I wonder why these guys are a threat…) As I walk in, a soldier behind me says, "Hey, Major. I see they got you into your suit. I bet they didn't tell you your new name, did they? Well your name is now Cross. By the way, you can retract that visor." I search for a button and in my success, I push it and the visor fades. "Now," he continues, "remember that Mobius and King Sonic are your enemies. If anyone asks where you're from, just say platoon 6; it always works. They have no idea that we took down that team years ago. Anyway, you and I are meeting Julie-Su for your squad initiation and judgment." "Judgment?" I ask. "Yes, it's basically firing ranges, will power, and strength tests. They just make a huge f***ing deal about it," he says. I can already tell that he's my captain. The helicopter starts to take off and the doors slam shut. "I just can't give up the fact that I'm going to be killing my own men," I said in sorrow. "Yeah… it gets to me too…" he said in deeper sadness. After long hours of just waiting, we were finally there. The size of the base was just overwhelming; even from a copter's view. "You might want to turn on your visor," my captain said. I pressed the button and my view turned from human to computer. Holographic images started appearing. At the top left, a vital sign monitor, a suit condition meter, and a data uplink. At the top right was an optional radar scan. Finally, at the bottom, was a compass, weapon, and ammo status. I was blown away at the sight of the advances they made. Now I know why these guys are a serious threat. "Pretty cool, huh?" a private said. It was the first sentence he had said the entire trip. "Very," I answered. I see an illuminated helipad. Odd… it's only 4 pm and it has its lights on. Dark clouds fill the air as we land. I can tell it's going to rain soon. The chopper starts to lower itself; attracting no attention at all. There's no activity except for a steel shutter opening form a bunker. Everyone was probably inside for the oncoming storm. A dark red echidna starts to walk out of the shady-looking bunker. It's creepy; she almost looks related to Jennie-Su… Maybe it's just me who noticed it, but I think it's ironic as hell. The helicopter doors fly open as we land, and the echidna is now at talking distance. She was the whole reason that all this sh** is happening to Mobius. It only takes a second for me to have every fiber in my body make me yearn to kill her. "Cross. We've heard great things about you," she said. "Thank you," I said back wondering about formality. Were they laid back, like Chaotix? Were they sophisticated, like our military? "All right, private; because of the storm, we need to start initiation," Julie-Su said back. Ok, I thought, now for the hard part. "After that, I'd like you to meet our _special_ guests," she said in a maniacal tone. She walked me over to the firing range in a matter of what seemed to be seconds. The range was absolutely massive. There were at least a hundred targets and ten grenade testing areas. "Alright, I want you to show me how to fire a gun. I need to see how well you handle it," Julie barked. I pull out my pistol and load the clip in. I still can't get over how ridiculous the gun looks. I aim down the sights and fire. "Ok, now your rifle," Julie said. At least my rifle is familiar to me. I again, aim down the sights and fire. I was surprised when the green pulse burns the target. S***, now this is scary. They've figured out how to modify our weapons.


End file.
